


Something Poly

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, and there's quite a lot left to the imagination, i'm probably being WAY overcautious with my rating here, slightly coarse humor, there's some nakedness but it's not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: It’s a sticky situation, to be sure.





	Something Poly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts).



> It's the third night of Hanukkah, and today's prompt is from indybaggins who prompted me… “something poly.” This is obviously exactly what she meant. (I want to point out that my husband was full of ~~helpful~~ suggestions, like involving a parrot, or possibly a Pol-Econ major.) _Huge_ thanks to Kizzia, without whom this would be twelve words too long for a 221b.

“Is this a good idea?” asks Mary, eyeing the bottle doubtfully.

“Fabulous idea, tip top, best plan I’ve had all year,” says Sherlock. “Off with your clothes.”

Mary complies, her gaze still on the bottle. “It’ll come off, though?”

“Water-based,” says Sherlock from the bathroom. His voice echoes off the tiles. “I tested it on myself last week.”

“That does not instill me with confidence.” Mary slides the bra straps from her shoulders. “Are you _absolutely sure_ John is coming back after dropping Rosie at preschool?”

“He tapped the doorframe _three_ times.”

“Oh, of course,” says Mary, as if this makes perfect sense, and drops her pants. She’s splayed on the bed when Sherlock re-enters. “Next?”

Sherlock snaps the latex glove on his hand.

Twenty minutes later Mary hears the front door slam. She’s only dimly aware of John’s entrance into the bedroom, though. She’s a bit more preoccupied with… well… _other_ entrances.

She knows he’s there, though. She can hear the heavy breathing.

“Please tell me you are not using _actual_ polyurethane,” says John finally.

“Water-based,” insists Sherlock.

“Is this the same stuff you were using last week?” asks John suspiciously. His clothing thunks on the floor.

“ _John_ ,” says Sherlock, affronted.

“Now I really want to know that story,” says Mary.

“Later,” says John, and joins them on the bed.


End file.
